


a reason to skip periods

by ecrowe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom John, M/M, Smut, blowjob, idk how do tags work, lol, sorry for mistakes, they go into a janitors closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrowe/pseuds/ecrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so, <i> so <i> many reasons for skipping classes: feeling sick, it's a beautiful day and no one feels like listening to the teachers, sneak into the janitor's closet and have a heated make out session, go to a party- what was that?</i></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i><br/><i><br/><i> Sneaking into the janitor's closet. <i> Right. That's it.</i></i></i></i><br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	a reason to skip periods

**Author's Note:**

> sup check out my tumblr: lyderrse.tumblr.com

There are so, _so _many reasons for skipping classes: feeling sick, it's a beautiful day and no one feels like listening to the teachers, sneak into the janitor's closet and have a heated make out session, go to a party- what was that?__

___Sneaking into the janitor's closet. _Right. That's it.__ _ _

____After almost being ridiculously turned on by his boyfriend in the cafeteria, and after a weekend full of shit, projects and work, John Egbert just kidnapped Dave Strider into the small room, shutting loudly the door behind him, making the cleaning products rattle. They were coated in darkness, and the erratic placed objects really didn't help at all._ _ _ _

____"Dude," Dave whispered, holding out his arms a little. "I see a fuckload of nothing."_ _ _ _

____Stepping back, he tripped on something which he thought was a bucket. He hissed dissatisfied when his back crashed against the cold surface of the wall behind him, shaking his head a little. John sighed._ _ _ _

____"The fuck?"_ _ _ _

____"Dave."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah?"_ _ _ _

____The brunette moved forward, crashing his lips against Dave's without any warning. He bit his lower lip, making him gasp and shudder._ _ _ _

____"Stop trying to turn me on all the damn time," John whispered into the kiss._ _ _ _

____Before the blond could respond anything, John's tongue was already shoved in his mouth, stroking his palate, before sucking on his tongue, making Dave's ego feel forced to hold some sounds into his throat. Trying to kiss back just as rough, Dave tangled his fingers into John's hair, pulling it, running his fingers on his scalp, things he knew John likes. John's hands slid down on Dave's hips, his thumbs circling his lower back under the beginning of his red t-shirt._ _ _ _

____"Jesus, John," Dave gasped, as his boyfriend broke the kiss to let him gasp out for some air. His lips found their way to Dave's red ear, kissing it and leaving only to give his neck some attetion, too. The freckled boy's breath hitched as John suddenly bit his neck and then sucked at the same spot._ _ _ _

____Ooh, that will leave a nasty mark._ _ _ _

____As Dave's breathing turned into panting, John's hands went lower, clasping the blonde's ass under his jeans. Boy, does John love Dave's ass. Huh._ _ _ _

____One of the hands drifted into the front, palming Dave's already hard shaft through his boxers and making him whimper. John snickered as he knew what was he doing to his boyfriend. His left hand squeezed its way out of Dave's pants to his shades, raising them up and placing them on a random shelf he could find in the darkness._ _ _ _

____"Please do something, _John-, _"___ _ _ _

______Dave's sort of a moan was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door. The light hit their faces as the guilty man stood awkardly in front of the entrance. Dave stopped breathing and John could finally see Dave's already flushed face and dilated pupils; he really enjoyed the image of Dave under his control, all flushed, panting heavily and begging for him to do something._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I uh... I guess I'll come back later," the janitor said after he shifted uncomfortably, gripping his broom harder. He shut the door without any other word and Dave sighed heavily, making John laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where were we?" the brunette asked, still smiling. "Oh yeah," he breathed, answering his own question by shoving his hand down Dave's boxers, gripping the base of his crotch. He moved his hand frustratingly slow, making Dave groan and squirm in his hold._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come _on, _John."___ _ _ _ _ _

________John snickered and kneeled in front of him, unbuttoning his dark jeans and tugging on them as well as his boxers. He let out a little laugh when Dave practically hissed, hitting the wall behind him with his fist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Now, " John chuckled, finally pulling down the clothing. "No thrusting, and do not hold back your moans. Be a good boy and don't make me tie you up right fucking here," he added as he began to slowly stroke Dave-junior. Dave huffed in pleasure, John's tongue sliding up from the base to his tip. Dave's slim and pale fingers made their way to John's black hair again, gripping it when he finally started to suck on the beginning of his dick. _Don't, _Dave repeated to himself, biting his lip. John's hands slowly massaged Dave's inner thighs while his mouth was still working, taking almost half of Dave's lenght.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________John's tongue was sliding up and down, and after he finally took Dave's full lenght he began to bobbing his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dave just let out a really, really, really hot moan which made John's own dick twitch. He groaned, just in that moment, making Dave moan again and sending a shiver up his spine which made him arch his back and pull John's hair more roughly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"John, I- _fuck- _" he moaned, exhaling sharply. As the boy who was kneeling before him started to stroke and bob his head more roughly and faster, Dave's eyes fluttered shut as, without a warning, he drenched John's mouth in everything he's got. He opened an eye and tried to glance at him, though he couldn't see exactly well becase of the darkness, just in time to see him pulling his crotch out of his mouth. After gulping it down, he licks his lips and smiles slyly. Dave just sighed and closed his eyes once again for a moment, waiting for John to finish pulling his clothes up.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The brunette gives a quick peck to his lips, making him scoff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Gross John, you just sucked my dick."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah, and you loved it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yeah..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There really are many reasons for skipping classes. Such as getting an awesome blowjob from your boyfriend in the janitor's closet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
